


Pneuma

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Author Recommends Bands Throughout!, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Soulmates, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: In a world where your soul is separate from your body, it is very hard to find someone to trust it with. Jamison has been hurt before, he's sure he'll never find love. But after a mysterious man at the bar gives him his number, it could be the chance he's been looking for.





	1. Chapter 1 - Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing girlfriend came up with this premise!

He went to the bar every night. 

Jamison wasn't an alcoholic, he usually got one beer and sat feeling the glass warm in his hand, eyes touching on every man to walk in. They were always hot and sometimes Jamison wondered if it was because they _were_ hot or because he was desperate. It had been a very long time since he'd been sexually intimate with anyone. Even longer when it came to emotional intimacy. He cringed to think about that, touching his palm to his arm stump, the cold of his beer chilled hand comforting him. 

His flat wasn't that good. A simple setup, a bedroom with a living room and kitchenette but he didn't mind, it was his. He liked to spend mornings curled up under piles of blankets, feeling lost beneath them. A tickle on his face roused him, a gentle tug on his earring, tiny hands touching over him. “Come on, you drongo. It’s time to go! We have work!” 

Jamie fluttered his eyes open, his own face smiling back at him. ‘I need a shower’ he thought to himself, seeing the little grubby face. The little Jamison smiled, touching his cheeks.  
“Let's shower then!” His soul chirped, jumping up and down, tiny peg leg making tickles on his arm as it hopped down the bed. 

Jamison sat, rubbing his eyes clean of sleep, watching as his soul tumbled across his bedsheets, laughing. He wondered if everyone's souls were like this, trying not to remember the last time he saw someone's soul. The last time he showed his soul to anyone. He picked it up on the way past, the miniature version of himself beaming at him. “We gonna try pick up on some guys tonight?” It asked in a sweet way, the way that would make Jamie melt if it was someone other than his own soul. 

“We always do.” Jamie mumbled in a soft tone, tired still, hair fuzzed and eyes heavy lidded. “Nobody wants us though.” It was true, in the many months of trying to get a date, Jamison had been turned down by every man he talked to. He blamed it on his own overzealous personality, he was always far too eager and it often drove away anyone he liked. 

Swinging its little legs as Jamie got ready for work, his soul smiled. “We just haven't found the right guy yet!” It nudged him, always the optimist. 

Sighing, Jamie tried to tame his unruly hair. “I should try a different approach. This time, no enthusiasm.” He stared at his own face in the mirror, trying to contort it into something that he'd consider attractive. “We just get rebuffed for being too forward.”

His soul pouted as it hung off his shoulder, giving his neck a punch. “I want to be excited! I want to fall in love with someone!” 

Jamie sighed as he stuffed his soul into his inside jacket pocket - where he usually hid it - and walked outside, ignoring its protests about skipping breakfast. He was depressed, breakfast could wait. 

They had it in the movies all the time. People getting so close they let one another see their souls. Let one another _touch_ them. Jamie had always heard stories, that it felt as though you were finally safe after years of treading water in a cold sea. That the touch of another person was absolutely nothing compared to them touching the very thing that made you who you were.  
Jamie didn't buy it. He wouldn't let anyone touch his soul, not if they were the nicest, sweetest, hottest guy on Earth. 

“Oh, come on! Let's throw caution to the wind, baby!” A cry came from his pocket, shrill and full of giggles. 

“I don't want to just trust anyone.” Jamie hissed at his pocket. 

“Yeah you do!” Retorted a singsong voice. “You're just too chickenshit!” 

Deciding he didn't have the drive to fight, Jamie gave his pocket a tap to shut up his soul and continued to walk to work in silence. 

oOo

The bar was packed. Jamie pressed a hand over his inside pocket protectively as he sat down, ordering a pint of lager. He leant on the bar and sighed, running a hand through his hair and letting the thump of heavy rock soothe his anxiety tensed chest. He could do this. Just sit still and let the interested parties come to him. 

The lager was warm. He'd been sat there for hours, waiting, feeling his restless soul trying to fight its way out of his pocket. Giving it a gentle pat, he made sure it was safe in his jacket.  
“Maybe this is a bad idea.” He mumbled, looking into his jacket with a frown. “We should go.”

A sudden noise made Jamie flinch as he heard the roar of dozens of motorcycles outside, and he prayed it wasn't…them. The last thing he needed was them to appear and make him have a panic attack. 

“Soul Crushers, in the house!” One of the bikers cheered. 

“John, you really need to stop doing that.”

“It sounds cool!” 

“It really doesn't.”

The biker gang in question was fucking terrifying to Jamie. Huge men in heavy jackets, their insignia a crude drawing of a motorcycle boot crushing someone's soul. People said that was how they killed, take someone's soul, torture it, and eventually crush the life from them. It made him very aware of where his own was. It had decided to nap in his sleeve, good. Finally tuckered out. 

There was a squeal of metal as something huge sat on the available stool beside him, and Jamie didn't dare look at the man, focusing on his drink. 

“My usual, Marty.” A voice deeper than the mariana trench made Jamie's chest vibrate, his head suddenly aching. He watched a huge glass of whiskey be set on the bar and fingers the thickness of his wrist pick it up, a thick gulp, and the empty glass was set on the bar. 

Jamie very slightly turned his head to look at the stranger. He was enormous in every capacity. His first thought was that this man was half giant, his hulking form casting him in shadow. His clothes looked like they were meant for children on him, but Jamie knew he could use his underwear as a blanket. Each of his hands was akin to an armchair rather than a body part, a shiver running through Jamie. 

He felt a tickle over his palm almost too late as his soul bolted from his sleeve toward the stranger. Jamie yelped and grabbed it, stuffing it down his pants hastily, sweat beading on his forehead.  
A lump at his crotch began to wriggle, the voice coming from it shrill and loud. “Hey baby! You're so fucking hot! Oh my god, crush me with your pecs! My body is ready!”

The man looked at Jamie and glanced at his crotch with a raised eyebrow, making him quiver beneath his gaze. As they met eyes, Jamie noticed how dark and brown they were, small compared to his heavy features, shadowed beneath dark eyebrows. Jamie held his gaze for a second more before getting to his feet to bolt away. A huge hand caught his left arm and he squeaked, trying to pull away, trembling with fright. He closed his eyes as he waited, fully expecting the stranger to grab his soul, hurt it for pleasure…  
A slight pinpoint pressure on his hand surprised him but he waited, ten seconds dragging past like hours. Like days. 

As the tight grip around his wrist loosened, Jamie ran from the bar as fast as he could, through the cloud of cigarette smoke, into the alleyway. He leant against the wall and panted, reaching into his underwear and pulling out his soul. It had a shit eating grin, eyebrows wiggling like they were on springs. 

“He was pretty cute, huh?” 

Jamie glared. “No! Not cute! He could've killed us!” 

His soul rolled its eyes, glancing at his hand. Its smile returned and it wriggled excitedly as it pointed. “Ooh! Look!”  
Jamie turned his hand over, the thick, scrawled numbers making him feel strange. His soul began to chortle, clapping its hands as though it had planned for this all along. Jamie stuffed it into his pocket and tried not to listen to its gloating, wandering home and wondering if he should call the guy or not...


	2. Chapter 2 - Breath

_**Me** : hi its jamie _

_**Me** : the dude frm the bar _

_**Me** : u gav me ur no?_

_**M** **e** : ??_

 

Jamie stared at his phone, the only light in the dark room as he laid on his side in bed, wondering if this was a good idea. His soul was cuddled up between his cheek and the pillow, yawning and stretching cutely.“I can't wait to get into those pants.” It mumbled with a smile.

Jamie looked down at it. “You're not going anywhere near. I'm not letting anyone touch you.”

“Aw…” The soul kicked his nose, growling at the prospect of not wriggling all over a total stranger.

 Jamie's phone buzzed and both of them perked up to look.

 

_**The Big Man** : Sorry. Been in the shop fixing my bike. Offroading does her no favours. I'm Mako, since you didn't stick around to ask. _

 

With a slight frown, Jamie blinked. “Was…do you think that was mean?”

His soul shook its head. “He seemed like a stoic guy maybe his soul isn't as vocal as I am.” It sat up, leaning on his nose, eyes scanning through the texts. “Maybe change his contact name?” Jamie did, then thought up his reply.

 

_**Me** : ye got spooked. not good @ talkn 2 ppl _

_**Mako** : Me neither_.

 

The quick reply made Jamie wonder if he had his phone in his hands too. His big, big hands… a shiver made him smile and his soul tittered. He didn't know what to say next, but another text saved him.

 

_**Mako** : Would you like to do something together? I'm not as scary as I look, I promise. No more spooks. _

 

“Oh. My. GOD!” His soul began to bounce around in front of his face, squeaking and giggling. “He is so cute! And totally into us! Look!”

Jamie smiled, nudging his soul closer to his face so he could sit it down and see. “You won't be allowed to come with me if you can't control yourself.”

 

_**Me** : wht d u hv in mind _

_**Mako** : Do all your texts require a codebook to decipher? _

 

That one made his soul giggle, an eye roll from Jamie as his thumbs lingered over the keypad. Another buzz. Consistent double texting? Must be serious.

 

_**Mako** : Seemed you didn't like the bar. I don't like the movies, can't fit in the seats. Maybe dinner? I could drive you to a picnic? _

_**Me** : didnt thnk u were th sappy typ _

_**Mako** : You'd be surprised. _

 

Jamie felt his cheeks redden. If this was a huge rouse, he'd be so disappointed. He'd been so deep in a panic attack last time, he hadn't stopped to wonder about the man…but his eyes. In retrospect, they seemed kind.

 

_**Me** : wht d u wnna do. ur choic _

_**Mako** : Buffet? Suits me, all you can eat is my thing. Also, I wouldn't want to frighten you into thinking I'm luring you somewhere. _

 

Christ, he'd only got a glimpse of this guy, and he was caring this much about him? A quiet squeak let him know that a certain someone felt completely enamoured by Mako. Typical.

 

_**Me** : snds gud. tmrrw? free aftr 6 _

_**Mako** : Alright, I'll be there. Then I'll teach you how to text. _

_**Mako** : Sleep well, Jamie_.

 

The last text made both of them smile, Jamie's heart pumping fast as his soul shouted about true love, hopping around the bed.

“You have to let me meet him! I'm desperate!”

Jamie sighed and grabbed his soul to talk reason into it. “It'll be in a public place, everyone will see you. And he might hurt you.” The sadness on its face hurt his heart. “I'm trying to keep us safe. You're too valuable to risk.”

Nodding, it leant on his thumb. “I guess…” With a yawn, it rubbed its eyes. “Promise me you'll let me see him? At some point?”

Jamie tried not to think about the first and only time someone saw his soul. The pain. The screams. The parts of himself he lost forever. He'd never let anyone see it since, keeping it so close that it yearned for freedom. He couldn't keep it up. He had to trust at least someone.

“Okay… Okay. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Atman

“You look amazing!” 

Jamie frowned as he looked down at himself. “I don't know what the dress code is… But I don't think this is it.” He mumbled, looking at his ratty shorts, Adicts shirt and single hot pink flip flop. 

His soul shrugged. “If he doesn't like you in clothes like those, he doesn't deserve you with no clothes on.”

“Huh. We're insightful this morning.” Jamie didn't know it could philosophise. 

A rumbling rev from outside made Jamie suddenly start and begin to sweat. “Oh Christ...okay.” He stuffed his soul into his shorts pocket, looking down at it. “Stay there, if you even make a sound, that's it.”

“Okay, I'll be good!” 

Satisfied, Jamie nodded and headed for the door. The bike parked outside was huge. Really, it was massive. The handle bars were so far from the seat Jamie thought he probably wouldn't be able to reach. The man - Mako. His name was Mako. He was stood by the bike, helmet in hand.  
He was just as huge and terrifying as Jamie remembered. But this time he was standing. He was over 7ft tall? How the fuck was that even possible? Even his biker jacket would touch the floor if Jamie wore it. His eyes snagged on the pins on the font, gay and trans pride flags making him smile slightly. But Mako didn't smile, thick lips cemented in place, eyebrows drawn in a glower. He looked Jamie up and down and tilted his head just slightly. 

“The Adicts, huh?” 

Jamie looked down at his shirt. “Yeah…”

Mako nodded. “Favourite song?” 

With a shrug, Jamie edged closer. “I guess…Joker in the Pack?”

Grunting, Mako got back on his bike. “Preferred Easy Way Out myself. I'm more of a metalhead though…” He handed Jamie a spare helmet. “Hope it won't flatten your hair.”

Jamie snorted. “Are you kidding? Been trying to flatten my hair all my life.” He pulled the helmet on and very shakily got on the back of the bike. That gang insignia was right in front of him now and it unsettled him. The depiction of the poor soul being crushed beneath the heavy motorcycle boot…he tried not to let his brain make it look like his. 

As Mako kicked the bike into life, Jamie wrapped his arms around him. Well, he tried. Mako was so wide he couldn't even get halfway, so he settled for just grabbing handfuls of his jacket.  
The ride to the restaurant was quick, Jamie pressing close to Mako. He was more like wall than a person, and he stopped most of the wind that threatened to whip Jamie off the bike. He was so thin, he probably weighed 5 pounds when wet. 

As the bike slowed to a stop, Jamie scrambled to get off, a little worried it might topple over. But Mako held the huge machine as though it were a part of his body. He put the kickstand down and pulled off his helmet, wiping a little sweat off his upper lip. He held out a hand for Jamie's helmet and put them away, moving into step beside him as they walked into the restaurant. 

It wasn't too busy, and Mako seemed happy as he eyed the buffet, finding it to his liking. As they sat down, he took off his jacket, revealing a Slime Rancher shirt that was altogether far too small for him, his extremely muscular arms nearly splitting the sleeves, skin adorned with swirling Maori tattoos. Jamie blinked, gesturing to the shirt, not at all sure how to feel about it. 

Mako looked at it. “Oh, yeah. It's a good game.”

Jamie smiled and glanced away. “Sure is.” He was very glad he'd made his soul promise to behave as it was practically vibrating in his pocket. 

“Come on, I'll let you go first. You look like you need to gain a few tons.” Mako almost carried him toward the food, large hands ushering him. 

Jamie took a plate and looked at the heat lamp dried foods, most of them looking really bad. But he managed to fill his plate up with various things, not sure if he'd eat them all. 

Mako held three plates on his arm, all of them teetering with mountains of food, and he kept trying to pile it on. “Y'know, this is the only buffet I haven't been barred from in this town.”

Jamie giggled, his first real laugh around Mako. “Really? How'd you manage to get barred from the others?” 

They went back to their table and Mako set down his plates, sitting with a huff. “They say ‘all you can eat’, but they never mean it. I mean, I eat all I can and they ban me. Once it was because I fell asleep.”

Digging into his food, Jamie shrugged. “That's not so bad.”

“They couldn't wake me up.” 

“Eh. Still not that bad.”

“I was laid on a waitress.”

Jamie blew half chewed chicken out of his nostrils, crying out in a mixture of discomfort and joy. “Ugh! Ow! That is fuckin’ amazing, mate!” He muttered as he blew his nose, coughing and choking. “Yuck… But what a lucky sheila!”

Mako raised an eyebrow. “You think?” 

Blushing a little, Jamie nodded. “I mean, yeah… Look at you, who wouldn't wanna be crushed by you?”

“Seconded!” A voice from his pocket yelled, and Jamie clamped a hand over it, hissing. 

Mako paused mid forkful and chuckled to himself. “It's very opinionated.”

Jamie felt his heart stop. Acknowledging someone's soul in public was _beyond_ intimate. Borderline taboo. He rubbed his cheeks hard to help his blush subside. “Sorry.”

Shaking his head and swallowing his mouthful, Mako held up his hands. “Don't think I'm criticising. I like it.”

It was surreal, finding someone so uncaring of what others thought. Someone huge who didn't mind eating tons in public, who casually spoke with a strange intrusiveness, who wore his pride pins like service medals, who was so shamelessly himself in every respect. 

Jamie felt as though he'd found a diamond in a sea of plastic gems.

“Food is terrible.” Jamie mumbled, pulling a rock hard noodle from his mouth with a frown. “Next time we should--” He paused and looked up at Mako with slight horror, blinking. 

Mako grinned with a strange half smile, half snarl. “Who says there's gonna be a next time?” 

“Sorry.” Idiot, he'd put his foot in it. “I just thought--”

“You thought right.” Mako smirked, setting aside his first plate and pulling his second toward himself. “Where should we go next?” 

Jamie felt a flood of relief and nearly dropped out of his chair. “I don't know… I mean, I can't afford anywhere fancy. And I'm a shit cook.”

Mako shrugged. “How about my place? I can cook.” 

That gave Jamie a lot to think about. First, there was the risk that Mako really was a crazed killer, and that he was going to lure him into his house and snap his spine with his huge, powerful, shapely hands. Then there was the chance that this would be a date that would end in sex. Jamie hadn't so much as kissed anyone for years, let alone been that intimate.  
Finally, there was the question of if he trusted his soul to behave, and if he trusted Mako to not kill it on sight. 

He must have looked perplexed as he felt something large and warm wrap around his hand, looking to see Mako holding it. Like this, the shades of their skin were so easy to compare, and Jamie felt awfully pallor. 

“It's just dinner.” Mako assured him, brown eyes full of sincerity. “Nice veggie lasagne? And more ice cream than should be legal?” 

Jamie found a small shard of bone between his teeth and he spat it onto the plate with a grimace, nodding. “Anything is better than this place.”

Mako nodded, but finished his food anyway, standing and walking over to the desserts. He managed to find the freshest slices of cake and brought them over, setting one in front of Jamie. It wasn’t that nice but he ate it anyway, watching as Mako swallowed it in two bites, impressed by his appetite.  
“Still kinda hungry.” Mako rumbled, sitting back and rubbing his belly. “But I always am.” 

Jamie giggled. “I’m stuffed. Your stomach must be huge.”

Shrugging, Mako nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I have gigantism, well, _had_. Got it fixed, but I grew quite a bit before then.”

“More than quite a bit.” Jamie smirked. “You’re okay, right? Not gonna die? Or grow to be a giant?”

Mako laughed and shook his head. “No, I’m fine. But if I were a giant, I’d find it even harder to eat my fill.”

Jamie quickly covered his soul, anticipating its shout before it happened and smiled sheepishly.

The ride back to Mako’s house was nice, he took the scenic route, Jamie a little more confident after his first ride. He hugged Mako tight, clinging to him, feeling safe.

Once back outside Jamie’s house, he looked up at Mako with a smile, suddenly finding a hand cupped around his cheek, the larger man’s eyes heavy lidded.

“It’s been pretty good. Despite the food quality.” Mako chuckled slightly and leant forward, watching Jamie to gague his reaction. Jamie paused, struggling with his need for human interaction and his reluctance to get too inimate with someone else.

Fuck it.

Mako’s lips were soft and very cushy, surrounding Jamie’s lips like they were hugging them, warm and velvety. He didn’t shove his tongue in like Jamie expected, barely even brushing him as he stroked his hair, smiling against his lips. When they broke apart with a soft pop, Jamie shuddered and blinked up at Mako. “I’ll text you.” He rumbled as he turned to sit astride his bike. 

“See ya.” Jamie whispered as he rode away.

His soul poked its head out of his pocket, grinning from ear to ear. “If you don’t let me get in that guy’s pants next time, I’ll bite your fingers off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in this chapter!
> 
> Joker in The Pack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WV5-KhZMOtY
> 
> Easy Way Out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GCsvMp3X3o


	4. Chapter 4 - Essence

The day had been spent arguing with his soul. Back and forth, reasons why and why not. It was tiring. His soul fought with him every step of the way, including as he walked up to the address he'd been given. 

“I'm not prepared to lose another limb because you're reckless.”

His soul hissed in his pocket. “I'm not reckless. I'm lonely.”

“I know…” Jamie sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “Look, let's just get through tonight. We'll see how it goes. Deal?” 

Sulking, his soul didn't answer, and Jamie sighed, ringing the doorbell and straightening his tie. He'd really put in an effort. A nice suit, some flowers, he'd even managed to flatten his hair somewhat. After pouring near-scalding water over his scalp. 

The door creaked open, and there stood Mako. He was wearing a rather fetching jumper that made him look like a Christmas ornament. As soon as he looked at Jamie, he sniggered, trying to hide his smile.  
“Sorry. You just look like you're picking me up for prom.” 

Jamie felt stupid. He'd gone too far. This was probably some casual thing, and he'd gone and cocked it up. But he felt a warm hand taking the flowers, and Mako left the door open as he went to get a vase. Jamie stepped inside and shut the door gently.  
Whatever he expected a huge metalhead biker's house to look like, this wasn't it. It was all shades of cream and baby blue and white, floral patterns and pig ornaments. He spotted a large pair of biker boots by the coat rack and slipped his own shoe off, wiping the tip of his peg leg. He couldn't tell what the house smelled like. The scent of cooking food was so delicious, he nearly gleeked. 

Mako came back and gestured to Jamie. “Come on, make yourself at home. I mean that literally. If you spot my favourite snacks in the fridge, just take them. Raid the cupboards.” 

Jamie sheepishly followed him inside. Christ, this dude must be loaded… everything was so clean and nice, so meticulously arranged and decorated. Mako opened the boat sized fridge and looked through it. “I have beer, cider, wine… Spirits in the cupboard…”

“Oh, uh…beer, please.” 

Mako popped open his beer bottle and took it over to him, handing him it. “Come here.” His huge fingers loosened Jamie's tie and pulled it over his head. Then, he fluffed up his hair so it was just as unruly as ever, smiling affectionately. “You don't have to be all fancy for me. You look so uncomfortable.”

The pink in Jamie's cheeks was probably very apparent. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Okay… Sorry.”

“No, I get it.” Mako smiled as he led him to the dining room. The two places set were each side of the corner. So close. “You wanna impress your date.”

Jamie rubbed his neck, sitting himself down. “Yeah. I mean, I haven't had a date since- uh… For years.”

Mako seemed to want to press, but he didn't, simply nodding. “Well, I'm not gonna throw you out for not wearing a tie.” He leant on the back of his chair, smiling. “If you're not comfortable in it, don't wear it.”

Jamie smiled to himself as he sipped his beer, ears pricking up as he heard the oven make a ding noise. Mako quickly went to the kitchen, leaving Jamie alone. 

“He's so hot…” His soul giggled, nearly vibrating with excitement. “You've got to let me see him! Please!” 

Growling, Jamie shook his head. “No! Stay hidden.”

He had to press his hand over the lump in his pocket as Mako appeared, plates in hand. “A lot better than buffet food.” He rumbled as he set the plates down. A colossal slice of piping hot vegetable lasagne with fresh salad and fries twice as thick as his fingers. “There's more if you want it.”

Jamie smiled with wide eyes, glancing at Mako. “I'd never be able to finish all this…” He muttered, waiting for Mako to pour himself some wine and pick up his cutlery before he started eating. “Fuck, this is so good…”

Mako nodded through his mouthful. “Thanks.” 

There was a beat of silence, not too uncomfortable, before Jamie took a swig of his beer to wash down any unsightly food chunks. “So, I noticed your trans flag pin.” He poked at the corners of his mouth with his tongue as he waited to see if Mako would take the cue to speak. When he didn't, he continued. “Can I ask you something?”

Mako seemed to stiffen, looking up from his plate. “Go on…” He said through tight lips. 

“Where can I get a gay pin from? Or a sticker? Could put it on me leggie.”

Mako relaxed and laughed. “Kudos for being my first date to not immediately ask what my genitals look like.”

“What?” Jamie was a little taken aback. “It's none of my business. I mean, I wouldn't ask a cis dude to draw me an accurate diagram of his foreskin with a spirograph.”

Throwing back his head, Mako roared a laugh so loud it made the crockery tinkle, Jamie having to stop himself from blushing. Was everything about this guy hot?  
“Tell you what, the next time I see some pride stickers, I'll get you one.”

“Nah, you don't need to, mate. I'm no freeloader.” Although Mako was probably fifty times richer than Jamie… speaking of…  
“So, where do you work? Must be a good job to afford all this.”

Mako shrugged. “Oh, you know…bit of this, bit of that, mowing lawns, robbing banks…”

Jamie snickered. “Robbed a bank, did ya? Wish I was working there.” He was about 95% sure Mako was joking. Maybe 87%... 

“We could recreate it if you like…” Mako's voice suddenly dropped to be husky and rumbling, Jamie struggling to keep his cock flaccid. “Big man walks in, pig gas mask on, sawn off shotgun in your face… And says ‘fill this bag, or I've got something hot and hard I'm gonna shoot into your face.’”

Hands shaking, Jamie whimpered, unable to stop looking at Mako. “...I think I'm gonna upend the table.”

Chuckling, Mako nudged Jamie's arm. “Sorry… I'll leave the sexy talk ‘til later.”

“There's gonna be a later?” 

Mako simply smiled at Jamie and popped a cherry tomato between his plump lips, seeming to enjoy teasing Jamie so. 

Once the plates were cleared away, Mako brought Jamie a second beer, leaning on the table. “So, ice cream, we have vanilla, chocolate, pistachio, cherry and amaretto, cookie dough, and I think there's a golden gaytime somewhere.” He shrugged. “You can have it with strawberry sauce, chopped nuts, cherries, sprinkles, wafers, whatever you want.”

Jamie was at a loss for words. “Uh… What were the choices again?”

Mako chuckled. “I'll give you a scoop of each.” He strode back to the kitchen and Jamie rubbed his forehead.

“What am I doing?” He muttered. “He's a big hot rich dude, there's no way…”

Stirring in his pocket, his soul tittered. “Let me meet him! I wanna see him!” 

Jamie frowned. “No way in hell. We're gonna eat the ice cream then go back to moping around in bed.” He sighed. “This guy is way out of my league.”

Mako returned with two bowls, heaving with ice cream, with so many toppings that Jamie felt his teeth hurt just looking at them.  
“Don't worry about finishing it. I know it's a lot.” He said as he set it down with a clunk. 

“Woah…” He giggled, licking his lips. Before Jamie could even put a spoon in his ice cream, he felt a tickle run up his arm and a blur dart past his bowl. Jamie's stomach dropped so fast he felt like he'd puke, his face turning a peculiar shade of green. He couldn't move. He could only watch, shaking as his blood ran so cold it chilled him to the bone. 

Mako didn't move either, watching as Jamie's soul walked right up to him, grin so wide it looked like it hurt, bouncing slightly.  
“Hi! Fuck, you're so big! And hot. Did I mention hot? You're absolutely gorgeous!” 

Jamie watched Mako move and drew breath, pressing a palm to his arm stump and flinching. Mako saw that, eyebrows drawing together just slightly. He leant a little closer, smiling very gently. “Not bad yourself.” He whispered. “Look at Jamie. You've scared him to death.”

His soul rolled its eyes. “Just because the last guy ripped off our limbs, he thinks I should stay in his pocket all day. But I'm so lonely!” 

Mako's gaze made Jamie shudder. Shock. Realisation. Pity. Then something he couldn't place.  
“You don't have to worry. You're safe with me.”

The soul sat on the edge of Mako's plate, smiling up at him. “You're a Soul Crusher, right? You can crush me. Please. Just crush me right now…”

With a rumbling chuckle, Mako shook his head. “Hells Angels aren't really from hell. We don't really crush souls. It's just a name.” He propped his head up with his hand, smiling. “So, what have you wanted to do, being cooped up for so long?” 

Jamie squeaked and tried to reach for his soul. “No! No no no!” He didn't want his soul making a fool of him in front of his date. 

His soul backed away and hid behind Mako's glass, looking back at the object of its affections. “I just wanna be crushed by you. Look at you, you're huge! Sexy hands, gorgeous hair, you smell great, your arse looks fantastic in those jeans!” It began to play with the hem of its shirt nervously. “I want you to kiss me all over! I've never had anyone do that before…” Swinging its legs, it gestured to Jamie. “He thinks you're too good for us!” 

Mako looked up at Jamie, his gaze causing his pale cheeks to burn. He stared at his melting ice cream, eyebrows drawn together, wishing his bowl was a nuke to blow him to bits so he wouldn't have to suffer this any longer. 

As Mako's chair scraped, Jamie flinched a little, clenching his fist to stop himself shaking as the large shadow encompassed him. He slowly looked up toward Mako, seeing his outstretched hand. Cautiously, he took it, feeling the callouses against his soft fingers. He gasped as he was lifted to his feet, Mako steadying him and very carefully cupping his cheek.  
“When was the last time you were intimate with someone?” Mako asked, his breath still cool from his ice cream. 

Jamie felt as though he might collapse at any moment, hands shaking. “...Four years.”

Mako huffed. “Nine.” His large fingers felt their way through Jamie's hair as though he were trying to count every strand. “I was so sure you'd never text me. I wouldn't have dare give you my number if your soul wasn't so vocal.”

With a shudder, Jamie cupped his hand over Mako's knuckles, sniffling just slightly. “You're seriously the hottest dude I've ever met.” He shuffled slightly, his cheeks feeling like they could cook eggs. “...Will you-- I mean, can we…? Tonight?”

“No.” Mako chuckled. “Not tonight.” He leant closer, breath fluttering against Jamie's lips. “But soon.” The chaste kiss felt like an orgasm in itself, every one of Jamie's nerves on fire, his body trembling as Mako gently lowered him back into his chair. 

Gasping, Jamie pressed a hand to his chest, his heart beating like a war drum. He watched as Mako continued to eat his ice cream, his soul still babbling incoherently at him, endlessly excited. As he picked up his spoon, Jamie wondered what the next date would entail.


	5. Chapter 5 - Self

Jamie panted a little as he checked ‘vacuuming’ off his list, wishing it was something he did regularly.  
“So, I've scrubbed the kitchen and bathroom, dusted the surfaces, hoovered up, polished the table, put away all my clothes, made sure Stanley's cage is clean, made sure _Stanley_ is clean. Never know, he might like rats.” He glanced over to where his soul was trying to brush its hair by mashing its head against the hairbrush bristles. “Don't hurt yourself.” 

“I won't!” It chimed. 

“Okay, so, need to clean the ceiling--” 

“The ceiling?!” His soul looked at him with a smirk. “What's the big deal? Why are you doing all this?”

Jamie folded his arms. “Did you see Mako's house? It was amazing, so clean. But my ceiling is two inches higher than his head. He's gonna faceplant a spiderweb!” He grabbed the list, looking through it. “Okay, ceiling, wipe lamp shades, then clean the armchair, change my sheets, clean out the fridge, take out the rubbish, wash the windows, and then I finally got some flowers for the window box.”

His soul laughed. “ _Flowers?!_ Why go to all this trouble when Mako has a boner for us?”

Jamie frowned. “I don't want him going away thinking I'm some sort of filthy peasant who can't look after himself! Because I am! That meal was the best meal I've had in weeks…” He looked around at his tiny, two room apartment. “I'm making the best of a bad situation.”

“He's not gonna care about spiderwebs!” 

“Shut up or I'll throw you out too, you're the reason I'm in this mess.” He growled, turning the vacuum on again. 

Once everything was as clean as it was going to get, Jamie scrubbed himself clean too, getting behind his ears and under his fingernails. There was no time to rest as he pulled on his clothes, this time opting for a Black Flag shirt and short shorts, plus his trademark hot pink flip flop. He made sure everything in the kitchen was alright, everything cooking, and just in time as there was a curt knock at the door. 

Jamie took a breath and tried not to show that he'd been cleaning since five in the morning as he opened the door.  
Mako smiled, faltering a little as he looked at Jamie. “Oh, uh…are you okay? You look a little peaky.”

“Pfft.” Jamie waved his hand dismissively. “Only with you as a comparison. Come in, make yourself at home, steal my chair if you want.”

Mako smirked, stepping inside and moving to kiss Jamie, catching him off guard. He yelped and punched Mako in the chest, squeaking in pain as it felt as though he'd punched a wall. Mako didn't budge, frowning. “Sorry, I thought…”

Jamie shook his head. “No! No…I, uh…Sorry. I'm jumpy. Should we try again?”

Nodding with a smile, Mako leant forward, arm around Jamie, hand encompassing the back of his head as he almost smothered him with a tender kiss, smiling into it. 

Jamie's legs buckled slightly, having to hold on to Mako as he pulled away. He watched as Mako scanned his apartment, the tiny bed and wardrobe, the single chair and beat up TV, bong on the coffee table with some flowers poking out of the top as though it could be anything but a bong, no dining table, then a door leading to the kitchen. 

“No bathroom?” Mako asked, slipping off his boots and shrugging off his bike jacket, revealing an Ensiferum tour shirt underneath. 

Swallowing, Jamie shook his head. “It's opposite. I share it with two other people.” The oven beeped and Jamie excused himself to check on it. 

Nodding, Mako moved to sit in the chair, pausing as he noticed Jamie's soul laid on the seat, limbs spread wide. He smiled, folding his arms. “Come on, out you get.”

His soul stayed in place. “There's nobody here but us novelty cushions!” 

Mako chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, I suppose the bed is just as comfy.”

Jamie's soul sat up, frowning. “Oh, come on! Can't I have fun?”

“Well, there's fun, then there's someone as big as me sitting on you to death. Different things.” He seemed like he was about to reach for the soul, but thought better of it, waiting. 

Once Jamie returned, he saw the situation and rolled his eyes. “Come on, let Mako sit down!” He moved to pick up his soul, stopped by a large hand blocking him.

“...Can I?” Mako asked. 

Jamie swallowed hard, shaking slightly. “R…Really? Uh…yeah?” He hadn't actually decided, but it just slipped past his lips, and he was left standing with baited breath, hand clenched so tight it hurt. The last and only time anyone had ever touched his soul was the worst day of his life. He couldn't stop himself from imagining the worst.

Mako reached out a hand, slow, as though waiting for Jamie to change his mind. He didn't. Couldn't. Mako was just too sweet, he wouldn't…would he? A few more inches… 

The second Mako's fingertips pressed against his soul, and his soul snuggled into them, Jamie gasped. Relief flooded over him. Warmth. Comfort. The deep seated fear that had sat in his heart for these four years melted away like an ice cube in the outback. His heart raced as Mako lifted his soul, petting it with an amazed grin, Jamie watching with an open mouth. Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow he knew he was gonna be okay. As Mako sat, Jamie felt his legs shake, almost giving out. A large hand guided him close, scooping him into Mako's lap. 

He laid there, legs over the arm of the chair, pressed against Mako's wide chest, watching as his soul pressed kisses to each and every one of his massive fingertips.  
“Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong…” Mako muttered, pulling Jamie closer. “Obviously you're feeling really excited about me.” He gestured toward where the soul was rolling around like a cat in a catnip patch. “But I can tell that something is wrong.”

Sighing, Jamie nodded. It took him a moment, but he finally piped up. “I'm really worried you're gonna find out how much of a dickhead I am.” He mumbled. “I mean, nobody sticks around for too long when they meet me.”

Mako chuckled, kissing Jamie's cheek. “I'm not going anywhere. Honestly, I thought my time had been and gone. But I'm having a really good time with you. You're such a sweet guy, and there's nothing you could do to mess this up. Okay?” 

Nodding, Jamie wrapped his arms around Mako's neck, squeezing him tight. “Even if I said we were having cheap oven pizzas for dinner?” 

“Even if there was no dinner.”

Jamie suddenly started. “Shit, dinner!” He flailed his limbs as he struggled to get up, stumbling as he rushed to the kitchen, pulling the oven open. He cried out in frustration, using a balled up shirt to remove the baking tray. The pizza was scorched on one side and raw on the other, the oven seeming to have broken. “Motherfucker!” He wailed, setting it on the top of the oven, beginning to search through the cupboards and the fridge for something else. 

“You okay?” Came a voice, sounding concerned. 

Jamie rubbed his face, taking a deep breath. “Yeah! Yeah, I'm good…” He cut off the charred chunk of pizza and binned it, putting the other half in the microwave. He then cut some roots off an old potato he found and put that in the oven, trying to find something else to go with it. 

It was with a look of shame that he handed Mako a plate of soggy pizza, badly cooked, unseasoned potato wedges, baked beans and a slice of bread. 

Mako looked at the plate of horrors with a look of surprise, but soon smiled, setting it on his lap. “You're really resourceful, aren't you?” 

Jamie sat on the floor, sticking his fork into the bowl of canned tuna. “I'm a fucking idiot, that's what I am.” 

Swallowing his mouthful pizza without much chewing, Mako nudged Jamie. “I can tell you're not comfortable with company. So how about next time we have a movie night at my place?” He asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Jamie pulled his knees to his chest, nodding. “I'd like that, yeah…” He smiled, watching as Mako ate his disgusting meal, Jamie's soul pressed into his neck, seeming happier than it ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bands mentioned in this chapter!
> 
> Black Flag: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHR-rzUjCzU
> 
> Ensiferum: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiuf4uSYFlQ


	6. Chapter 6 - Soul

When Mako answered the door, Jamie's soul practically leapt at him, Mako laughing as he scooped it up, holding it close. It felt like a morphine shot, warm and loose, anxiety dissipating like steam. Jamie barely listened as he followed Mako into his house, watching his soul settle on his shoulder like it was born to be there. 

“...but they were just surprised I had a boyfriend.”

Jamie paused. Both he and his soul repeated at the same time.   
“Boyfriend?!” 

Mako looked at Jamie, eyes lingering on his visible ribs poking out from under his Pink Floyd crop top. “Well, yeah…I assumed…?”

With a grin so wide it felt like it would split him in two, Jamie rushed at Mako, wrapping his arms around him, lips desperately pushing at his chin until Mako lowered his head to meet him, large hand against his back. When they pulled apart, Jamie kept grinning. “Boyfriend… I've got a boyfriend! Ooh, that's a good fuckin’ word.”

Chuckling, Mako nodded. “You sure do. Hey, could you fetch me my pyjamas from my bed? I'll get the popcorn ready.”

“Oh, uh… sure.” Jamie trotted upstairs, peering around at the closed doors. One was slightly ajar and he peered through the crack, spying a bed so huge he could've rolled over twice and not fallen off. Nudging the door open, he spied the pyjamas. Pink pig print. Holy shit. 

Movement from the corner of his eye caused Jamie to startle, his hand held out in a fighting stance, probably the least intimidating thing in the world. There, rubbing its tiny eyes with tiny fists was Mako's soul, yawning and stretching. Jamie's breath caught in his throat, feeling his body freeze. He couldn't make a single wrong move here. He owed it to Mako. 

The soul blinked up at him, a small, almost understanding smile lighting up its face. “Come here then, you sweet little thing.” It cooed. “Let's curl up in bed, I'll kiss you better.“

Jamie tilted his head, finding this a strange change from his own soul. “Kiss me better? Why do I need kissing better?” 

The soul stood, slowly making its way over to Jamie who knelt by the bed. “You're such a sweet kid. You're severely under-loved. You're damaged. You deserve to feel confident in yourself and know that you're capable of being loved and having someone you can trust.” Mako's soul shrugged with a smile. “Besides, there's nothing I want to do more than kiss you.”

Tears stung Jamie's nose and he sniffled, wiping his eyes. “All my soul does is shout obscene suggestions. You're really something.”

Smiling, Mako's soul moved closer, almost touching. “We've had time to learn. Wasn't too long since we were robbing banks.”

Jamie paused in his emotional outpour and cocked his head. “...Mako wasn't joking about robbing banks?” 

“We were really bad back in the day. But now we're too old…” It looked toward the door. “Come on, I smell popcorn.”

Jamie hesitated, not wanting to mess this up. What if Mako didn't want Jamie to see his soul? Would he be angry if he just picked it up without asking? Would he do something to hurt his own soul? As he worried, face contorted with thought, he felt a tiny hand on his arm, jumping with fright as he felt more emotions course through him. The urge to protect. A strange feeling of connection. An inkling at the back of his mind that Mako was feeling happy right now.  
“Stop worrying so much.” The soul smiled. “I'll keep you safe. You'll always be safe with me.”

He couldn't stop his fingers wrapping around Mako's soul, thumb rubbing its belly as he lifted it, feeling as though he were holding a diamond, something so so precious. Mako was still happy. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Surely he must have felt what Jamie had felt when Mako touched his soul? Did he not mind in that case? 

“Jamie!” A voice shouted upstairs, making Jamie flinch. “Come on, the popcorn's done!” 

Taking a deep breath, Jamie picked up the pyjamas and cradled Mako's soul close, wanting to smother it with kisses but being far too worried about repercussions. He opted for placing it on his shoulder where it grabbed ahold of his earring, snuggling close. 

When he reached the living room, Mako was listening to Jamie's soul complement every inch of him. He looked up with a wide smile, patting the place beside him on the sofa. “Come on then.”

Jamie inched forward, passing the pyjamas to Mako and sitting beside him. Mako began to get undressed there and then, Jamie's soul laughing and beginning to shout The Stripper, clapping along. Mako snorted as he pulled on fluffy socks and his pyjama bottoms. No shirt. 

“Wow.” Jamie breathed, smiling. “Your tattoo is amazing… your nipple rings too…and, uh…” 

Mako shook his head, pulling Jamie closer. “You can talk about it, I don't mind.”

Jamie tilted his head. “Did it hurt?” He asked, very gently tracing a finger over his scars. 

“Yeah. But it was so worth it.” Mako grinned, crushing Jamie into his side with his big arm. “To go from having huge tits to having hairy pecs? Pure joy.”

Not knowing how far he could go, Jamie glanced at Mako. “What about…I mean…?”

Rolling his eyes, Mako kissed Jamie's forehead. “You're my boyfriend. You can ask things about me.” He hugged him closer, Jamie's face pressed into the side of his pec. “I've only had top surgery. There's not many good options for bottom surgery at the moment, but it doesn't bother me. I love myself how I am.”

Jamie grinned up at him. “You're so confident! Even though you're like an example used in a snide quip about representation.”

“What do you mean?”

Putting on a voice, Jamie crossed his eyes and made a face. “Four female Ghostbusters? What's next? A fat, gay, trans, Maori metalhead with gigantism?” He smiled as he snuggled. “You're so unique.”

Mako chuckled. “What about you, anxious disabled twink? I can't take all the representation credit.”

Jamie moved to sit on Mako's lap, colossal arms hugging him into the broad chest behind him. “I'm like a white chocolate pocky, nothin’ all too special about me, mate.”

Mako's soul tugged sharply on his earring, not quite enough to hurt. “You're so so special. I won't hear any of that anymore. I'm going to keep you safe and loved until the day I die.”

Looking up at Mako, Jamie smiled a little, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

The night was fun. Mako had an extensive DVD collection, as well as a Netflix subscription. He introduced Jamie to really obscure movies that he enjoyed every second of, pressed close to his chest, cheeks full of popcorn like a hamster. Mako would hold his arm, thumb tracing circles over his skin, wide nose making his hair flutter with deep, hot breaths  
As 11pm rolled around, Jamie began to get drowsy, settling back on Mako, sipping his coke, eyelids drooping as he tried to focus on the Swedish horror movie. 

Immediately, he was woken by cold soda drenching his clothes, a yelp coming from him as he leapt up. “Fuck! Shit, I'm sorry! I fell asleep!” 

Mako calmly stood and walked to the kitchen for some paper towels, mopping up the spill on the sofa.   
“God damn it.” Jamie hissed. “These were my only clothes.”

Smirking, Mako straightened up. “Suppose we'll have to get you out of them. Of course, you'll need a bath. My bath is huge, big enough for three.”

Jamie smirked. “So big enough for just you then?” 

With a booming laugh, Mako grabbed Jamie's hand, leading him upstairs. He stopped off at the bedroom to set Jamie's soul on the bed, Jamie doing the same. “There. They can get acquainted.” Mako led Jamie toward the bathroom, opening the door. The bath was enormous, big enough to fit both of them with room to spare. Mako turned on the taps, pouring bubble bath in, lavender and honey making Jamie smile. He pulled off his dirty clothes and dropped them, standing in his underwear. 

“Don't be shy. Here.” Mako kicked off his fluffy socks and dropped his pants, so unashamed about being nude. Jamie's heart leapt into his throat, face reddening as he stared. “What, never seen a naked man before?” 

Jamie swallowed thickly. “Yeah… Just, uh…” He shook his head and looked away. 

Mako stepped forward, taking Jamie's hand. “Your turn.” He encouraged, dark eyes scanning him. Jamie hooked his thumbs under his waistband and pulled down his underwear, kicking them away, watching Mako with a frown.   
“Hm… Is it cold in here?”

“Shut up!” Jamie growled, pushing him a little. “You're such a bastard.”

Large hand cupping Jamie's cheek, Mako leant in for a kiss, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “You're hot as fuck, don't worry.” Mako turned around, his enormous ass making Jamie fly at half mast. “Love the tattoo by the way.”

A hand moving to his tattoo, Jamie looked down. “...Are we gonna…?” He asked softly. 

Mako turned back and Jamie cringed, hugging himself. “Jamie…” Mako cooed, stepping forwards and scruffing up his hair affectionately. “It's up to you. I'm an old bastard, I don't mind what we do or what we don't do. But you're the important one. We don't have to do anything you don't want.” He kissed his forehead, knuckles brushing his cheek. 

Jamie nodded and let himself be led toward the bath, Mako climbing in, suddenly looking like a happy pig in a mud puddle. Jamie perched on the edge of the bath to remove his leg, then carefully followed, the water hot and relaxing, and he realised how much he'd missed having baths.   
“...Mako?”

“Mhm?”

“Can I ask about you robbing banks?” He sank until his chin was underwater, his skin already reddening like a lobster. 

Mako looked up. “Heh.” He laced his fingers over his belly as he relaxed. “Yeah, I robbed banks back in the day. Theft… Extortion… Tiny bit of kidnapping…”

Jamie swallowed thickly. “Did you kill anyone?”

“Of course not. The Soul Crushers are very small time, mostly siphoning gas and stealing levis from washing lines.” He sat up a little, reaching for the soap. “I used to run with The Wild Hogs.”

Ah. That explained the tattoo. “How did you never get caught?” 

Mako smirked. “Everyone was looking for Mr Mako Rutledge. Nobody was looking for a woman. I was struggling to get my name and gender marker changed, it was a perfect disguise. A mask, a few tweaks, nobody was the wiser.”

Jamie smiled when Mako began to wash him, finding it sweet. Plus, those big hands were so gentle as they scrubbed his back. “So, why did you do it?” 

Pulling Jamie closer, Mako started washing his arms, the water a little murky. Was he really that filthy? He was turned to face him, the loofah pressed against his chest. “Because I was unhappy. I was an orphan, raised in a system designed to hate everything I was. I found people who accepted me, they taught me the ways of the world.” He began to scrub under Jamie's nails. “And if the government wouldn't give me the treatment I needed, there was nothing to stop me getting it myself.” 

Jamie looked at Mako, this self made man, someone who had dragged himself over broken glass to get everything he needed. He was so content. Smiling a little, Jamie shuffled. “I bet there's a big bounty on your head. Wonder how much cash that'd land me?”

Mako started on Jamie's hair. “No offense, but if you even think about it, I'll pop your head like a grape.”

The sudden threat jolted Jamie and he swallowed, nodding, feeling his cock tickle his belly as it stood to attention. Predictable. 

Looking down, Mako smirked. “You really like when I talk like that, don't you?” He purred, leaning forward, Jamie jolting as Mako's fingers brushed the inside of his thigh. 

A tentative hand pressed against Mako's, guiding it between Jamie's legs, coaxing a smile. “...I've never…I mean, I've only been with cis guys. I don't know how to, ah…”

Mako rolled his eyes with a grin. “It's just the same. Except I'd need a strap on if you wanted me to top. But for now, let's just relax.” He cupped his waist, the proximity of his hand to Jamie's junk making him shiver slightly. As his pinky brushed his groin, Jamie nearly came then and there, mewling like a cat in heat. 

Chuckling, Mako nuzzled into his neck, his huge fingers wrapping around Jamie's cock, looking miniscule in comparison. He was so gentle, beginning to stroke Jamie, his other hand massaging the taut muscle of his chest. Sitting back, Jamie clumsily stretched for Mako's mouth, his own open and desperate. He felt so powerless, immobile in Mako's grasp, so easy to manipulate. Yet Mako was sweet, every move intended to make Jamie moan. Plump lips pressed against him, Mako's thick tongue dipping inside his mouth, met by Jamie's eager licks. The corners of his mouth twitched upward, hand moving with a fluid swiftness now. The heat of the bath was nothing compared to the heat of Jamie's heart. The energy built inside him as he moaned into Mako's mouth, his toes clenching as he squeezed his fist tight as he released without hesitation. 

It wasn't the best orgasm he'd ever had. Top five maybe. But it was special, and most certainly his favourite. Immediately, he went limp, the last of his energy draining from him. 

He was just conscious enough to register the fluffy towel, large hands drying him off. Mako's bed was huge and soft, the cotton sheets welcomed by his skin, fresh and crisp. Better than his 3 month on nylon bed clothes at home.   
He was nearly out when the bed dipped and he slid sideways, pressing against Mako's side. 

As a muscular arm pinned him to Mako's hairy skin, he took a deep breath, smiling as the light was turned off. 

“...Mako?” Jamie whispered, an arm moving to rest on his chest. 

“Yeah?” 

Fingers twitching, Jamie licked his lips, mouth opening and closing a few times before he worked up the courage to say what he had to.   
“I, uh…. I think I love you.”

There was a pause where Jamie kicked himself, wishing those cotton sheets would turn to quicksand. But then Mako replied, his deep, beautiful voice making Jamie smile. 

“I think I love you too.”


End file.
